Vice Versa
by Hillary-Hedgehog666
Summary: written some years ago. an old story i found on my computer Something happens in Diagon Alley and results in Harry and Draco swapping bodies. I wrote this story before OotP was published. Please review - adopted by arashi wolf princess
1. Chapter One

**VICE VERSA**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Harry got on the train at Little Whinging Station and sat for the hour train ride to London Euston. He was 15 now, having had his birthday only two days ago. He kept his train ticket clutched tightly in his hand. The journey was slow and boring but eventually the train pulled into Euston. Harry got off the train and headed towards the underground. twenty minutes later Harry was walking the London streets towards the Leaky Cauldron. He stepped inside, and was greeted by the usual routine of hand shakes, hello's and the occasional comment from people that they still couldn't believe he was back in the magic world. -you'd think they'd be used to me being here after four years- Harry thought to himself. He headed outside the back door, tapped the wall in certain places and walked in Diagon Alley. He shopped with Ron and Hermione, who he met by Flourish and Blott's, but decided to stay around Diagon Alley for a bit after they left since he wasn't ready to go back to The Dursley's yet. He wandered around Diagon Alley and found an alley he hadn't seen before and decided to explore it. There was one small house in the alley, not much really to see so he turned around to leave and stood face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Bet you thought it was real funny didn't you Potter?" Asked Draco. "All those spells together, well I'm recovered now and I'm going to make sure you regret it."

"You make it sound like I was the only who did it." said Harry.

"You're the only one I'm interested in getting back at. For the moment anyway."

"What are you going to do?" Asked Harry, "go running back to Daddy to sort it out. Like you always do."

"Jealous?" Asked Malfoy.

"JEALOUS!" exclaimed Harry. "WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS!?" Harry heard the door of the house behind him open.

"Because," said Draco. "Unlike you, I actually have a Father to go running to. Not that yours would be much of a Father anyway."

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy!"

"Why? You going to shut it if I don't. You're on dangerous ground from where I see it. The ministry doesn't want to believe Voldemort is back, and you were therefore the only person with Diggory, prime suspect that makes you. Oh and how guilty it would make you look if you attack me down an old abandoned alley."

"Oh thats your game is it, Malfoy? Make me hurt you here so I get even more suspicion thrown at me?" Draco didn't say anything. "Let me past, Malfoy."

"No!" Snapped Draco

"Move! Now!"

"Make me."

"MOVE IT YOU STUCK UP LITTLE BRAT!"

"MAKE ME, MUDBLOOD!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?"

"MUDBLOOD! SOMETHING YOU INHERITED FROM YOUR MUDBLOOD MOTHER!" Harry saw red and clenched his fist. He was just about to punch Draco in the nose, when a hand grabbed Harry's arm inches before his fist touched Draco's face.

"What's going on here?!" Came an old woman's voice.

"Get lost and mind your own business!" Snapped Draco.

"It seems to me that neither of you has much respect for each other." Continues the woman. She let go of Harry's arm and he turned around to face her. She was an old lady only a few inches taller than Harry. She had Long pure white hair to her waist, and tired grey eyes. She was rather slender and wore a deep purple cloak.

"Sorry Ma'am." Harry said, "we didn't mean to disturb you," he glanced backwards at Draco then looked back to her again, "at least I didn't anyway."

"What is this arguing about?" Enquired the woman.

"I've already told you mind your own business!" Draco snapped.

"Shut it Malfoy!" Harry yelled.

"Make me Potter!" Draco shouted back.

"Why do you argue so?" Asked the woman.

"He's a spoilt brat who always gets his own way and thinks he can boss everyone around." replied Harry.

"Well your nothing but some stupid kid, that accidentally got some fame, and thinks they're better than anyone else." Spat Draco.

"I do not think I'm better than everyone else!"

"It seems to me," said the lady, "that what you two need is a chance to realise the pressure's each other's lives contain." At this she began to mutter something in Latin which comprised of six lines. "Have a nice day," she said once she'd finished and went back into her house. Draco not wanting to risk a confrontation when there was a witness walked away, saying he'd finished it with Harry another time.

**CHAPTER TWO**

It was late when Harry got back to The Dursley's he went straight to bed and fell asleep very quickly. He had a strange dream. He walked through a door, which lead to a room which had the door Harry walked through, and another door. His door had the letter 'H' above it, and the other door had the letter 'D'. But there was something else. Draco was in the room, hammering on the 'D' door. He turned around and looked at Harry.

"What are you doing in my dream, Potter!"

"Your dream. This is my dream, Malfoy!" Before they had chance to finish the argument the room began to spin, faster and faster, making them both very dizzy. Eventually it stopped and Harry was leaning against the 'D' door, Draco was against the 'H' door. Suddenly the door's opened and they both fell through the door they were leaning against. Harry fell onto his back, and watched as the door slammed shut, then disappeared. He was in complete darkness now. Harry sat up suddenly in bed, only he suddenly realised it wasn't his bed. He got up and looked at the king-size four-poster bed, with gold trimming's and a pale green curtain draped around it. He looked around the room. It was a large room with full length windows, he looked out the window, He was high up, on what must be a third floor. He looked around the room again, and stared at the mirror on the desk opposite the bed. He, Harry Potter, was looking in the mirror, but it wasn't his own reflection he saw. It was Draco's. Harry put his hand upto his head and pulled out a single strand of hair, it was blonde. He wondered how this could of happened, then the old lady's word's rang through his head 'It seems to me, that what you two need is a chance to realise the pressure's each other's lives contain'. Could she have done this? Harry wondered.

Draco sat up suddenly in bed after a strange dream, and realised straight away something was wrong. For starters his vision was blurred, as if he needed glasses. And he wasn't in his bed, he was in some small single bed, in some small room. He ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to think then stopped suddenly. His hair seemed shorter than it should be.

"What's going on?" He said out loud, then froze. He knew he'd said those word's but it hadn't been his voice. It had been Potter's. He jumped out of bed, with a horrible thought and searched for a mirror. Eventually having failed to find a mirror, he had found a pair of glasses. Slowly he put them on, and the room came into sharp focus. He then searched for a lamp, or candle, but could find non. While he was searching he knocked against a cage, and he heard an owl start to screech. A Light came on from somewhere out side the room, and he heard a man shout "That ruddy Owl!"

Harry opened the door and looked down the hallway, it was longer than the Dursley's house. He stepped out the door and walked down the hallway, counting how many door's he passed as he went. Eventually he came to a set of stairs. He slowly made his way down them, and came across a small gap in one of the walls, it was just big enough for him to squeeze through, so he did. It lead to a passage way which he followed. A light was shinning from the end, he was just about to reach the light when Lucius Malfoy stepped out in front of him.

"Draco." He said Sternly, "What are you doing down here. I've asked you not to use the stair cases on this side at night."

"Erm..." Said Harry, he frantically tried to think of Draco-like reply. He decided to go with the only reply he could think of, that Draco might say, and hope Lucius didn't recognise it as a muggle saying. "Well, rules are made to broken, Father."

"Draco, breaking rules at school or anywhere else is all well and good. But when I lay down rules, I expect them to be followed."

"Sorry." Said Harry without thinking.

"Since when have you ever said sorry?" Asked Lucius suspiciously. Harry was just trying to think of an answer, when Lucius spoke again. "Well, never mind that now. Did you get all your school things?" Harry was about to answer yes when an idea struck him.

"Not quite father, I'm going to need to go back tomorrow, I forgot something."

"Well I'm quite busy tomorrow...."

"I can go on my own," cut in Harry, "I'm going to have to start facing some things myself someday. Might as well start now."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You're being unusually independent."

Draco heard footsteps and a moment later the bedroom door opened, and a light suddenly turned on.

"What are doing out of bed!?" Snapped the man in the doorway.

"What?!" Exclaimed Draco, hardly able to believe anyone was talking to him like that.

"Don't answer me like that boy. If you don't watch your mouth, your work load will be doubled in the morning." Work load, thought Draco, what work load. Did this man expect him to work, I am not working.

"I'm not doing some servants work!" Snapped Draco. "I am a well respected wizard, and I am not being spoke to like that by a mere muggle"

"That does it boy!" Snapped Vernon, grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him out of the room.

"Let me go!" Shouted Draco. Vernon said nothing, but pulled Draco downstairs and opened a cupboard under the stairs. "If my Father was here right now....." Started Draco, talking about Lucius Malfoy.

"Well he's not!" Snapped Vernon, cutting him off mid-sentence. "Your Father's dead." With that he pushed him into the cupboard, then shut and locked the door. Draco heard footsteps on the stairs as Vernon headed back to bed.

It was the next day, Harry got up. looked through Draco's things till he found something to wear, and headed down the stairs on the opposite side to last night. Eventually he found the ground floor. He wandered around for some time, till he found what must be a lounge. He sat down in one of the chairs and waited for Lucius to get up. He didn't have to wait long.

"You're up unusually early." Said Lucius walking into the room.

"I couldn't sleep." Replied Harry.

"What time did you want to go to Diagon Alley."

"Quite soon."

"Fine then, I'll take you now, but I can't stay."

"That's alright, Father."

Draco had slept little for the rest of night, and was already awake when a female voice screeched "are you awake" through the door. Draco didn't answer, which resulted in someone banging the door.

"Get up. get up right now." Draco heard the door being unlocked. Very slowly he opened the door and walked out. He was just about to go upstairs, when the man from last night grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Where do you think you're going boy." He said to him, "you've got breakfast to cook."

'Cook' thought Draco, he didn't know how to cook. What was he going to do, it was obvious that it wasn't a good idea to annoy these muggles. Very slowly he walked into the kitchen, and spent a good twenty minutes working out how to turn the cooker on, while the two muggles, Draco guessed must be Potter's Aunt and Uncle, were yelling and shouting at him to hurry up, and stop being a 'lazy-good-for-nothing'. Finally the cooker was on, but within ten minutes, he had been pushed to the side, and the two muggles had rushed to the cooker to stop the fire Draco had managed to start.

**CHAPTER THREE**

Harry walked into Diagon Alley, after Lucius Malfoy had left, and headed for Gringrotts bank. He already had some money which Lucius had given to him. He was on his way when he noticed the Alley him and Draco had been down. He headed down it, and to his surprise, he couldn't see the house. 'Oh no,' he thought to himself, 'now what'. He left the Alley, went Gringotts and changed some of the money into muggle money. Then headed for the London streets.

Draco sighed, and looked around the small cupboard he'd been thrown back into. The muggle's had thought he'd done the fire on purpose, and said he wouldn't eat for a week. 'They can't be serious, can they?' Draco thought to himself. He hated Potter's life. He wanted to go home, and very softly he started to cry.

Two hours later, Harry was walking down Privet Drive. He reached number 4 and rang the bell. His Aunt answered.

"Can I help?" She asked.

"Yes," replied Harry, "I'd like to see Harry Potter."

"Well you can't!" Snapped his Uncle, who had just approached the door.

"Ok," said Harry innocently, "I'll just have to tell my dad when I get home, who incidentally happens to be Harry's Godfather." The Dursley went pure white, and a moment later Petunia had brought Draco to the door.

"Hello Harry," said Harry, "can I come in?" Draco stepped aside to let him in.

"We'll be in kitchen if you need up Harry-dear," said Petunia sweetly, and with that the Dursley went into the Kitchen.

"Lets go upstairs," said Harry.

Draco walked into the small bedroom, then turned to look at Harry. He'd been quite surprised when he saw him stood on the door step.

"Why'd you come here?" Asked Draco.

"'Cos I know what the Dursley are like." Harry started to pack all his stuff. "I tried going back to that old lady, to try and sort this mess out. But the house wasn't even there."

"Well of course a vanishing house isn't going to be there now." Said Draco, "honestly Potter you really are dense sometimes."

"Firstly," began Harry, "I am not dense. And secondly while people are around we're going to have to call each other by each other's names, Harry."

"How do we change back?" Asked Draco.

"I don't know," replied Harry, "I'm dense remember!"

"You're not dense." Said Draco, he couldn't believe how annoying Potter was being. Soon everything was packed, including the stuff under the loose floorboard, and they headed down stairs.

"We're going now, Mr and Mrs Dursley," called Harry.

"Where?" Asked Petunia, coming out of the Kitchen.

"My Father's," said Harry, and with that they walked out.

Another two hours later they were outside the Leaky Cauldron, Harry pulled out the bag of money Lucius had given him, and handed it to Draco, he then took his own money out of the things he'd packed. He opened the little sack of money and handed Draco 1 Galleon.

"That's the money I had to use to get to you." He said, "right, its going to look too strange if we both walk in together. So you go in now, rent a room and take your stuff upstairs. I'll walk in after you're in your room. I'll try to get up to you, leave a note on the door, so I know which one is your room."

"Alright, replied Draco. And Harry watched him walk in. He gave him ten minute's then walked in himself. He hid in the shadows and when no-one was looking, he snuck up the stairs. He walked down the corridor, looking for the right, room. Then he saw a note on one of the door saying 'here'. Harry opened the door and walked in.

Draco looked up from putting some thing away as Harry walked in.

"Ok," said Draco, "I assume from all this you have an idea."

"to work out how to change back," began Harry, "we need to know what that spell was."

'That much is obvious,' thought Draco. "Tell me something I don't know," he replied.

"Can you remember any of the spell?" Asked Harry ignoring Draco comment.

"Bits of it, but not whole sentences, if that's what you mean." Replied Draco

"I remember the last two lines." Said Harry.

"Oh, and how is two lines going to help us."

"You're going to write to Hermione and ask her to come here now, she might be able to find out what the spell was from those line."

"I am not seeking help from a mudblood!" Exploded Draco.

"Don't call Hermione a Mudblood! Anyway she's the smartest student at the school, she even out smarts teachers sometimes."

"How are you going to get back here then?" Asked Draco, "She probably won't get here till tomorrow."

"Dammit," said Harry. "Ok you're going to have to call her."

"Huh?!" Said Draco.

"Use a telephone," said Harry, "look wait by the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron on the London Streets, I'll be down in a minute."

Two minutes later Harry snuck outside wearing the invisibility cloak. He tapped Draco no the arm.

"It's me," Harry said.

"Where are you?"

"I'm invisible. Go into that box that has telephone wrote above, and leave room for me." Harry watched as Draco went into the phone booth, then he went in himself. "Ok hold this , this way round against your era, and when some one picks up the phone on the other end, you'll know when that is cos it'll stop ringing and some one will say hello, then you can start speaking."

"Ok," said Draco. Harry put 50p pence in the phone and dialled Hermione's number.

"Tell her you need her to come here today, that it's an emergency, sound upset or something. And make it sound urgent."

"Ok," said Draco, "oh erm.. hello, is Hermione there please. Oh Hermione it is you..... yeah I need to talk to you urgently, can please come to the Leaky Cauldron.... Today..... it's an emergency....."

"Tell her you're in hot water and you need her help," whispered Harry, "use those words." Whispered Harry.

"erm...Hermione, I kind of got myself into hot water, and I need you to help me out..... Room eight... ok see you." Draco looked at the telephone like he was expecting it to do something.

"Put it on the clasp." Said Harry. "When she coming?"

"Now." Said Draco, "Hot Water?"

"It means you're in really big trouble, and you can't sort it out. You better go back to your room. I'll be up in a minute."

Draco paced the room impatiently, waiting for Harry. Just then door opened and he walked in.

"Now what?" Asked Draco.

"Now we learn how to be each other, just incase."

"What! I refuse to be you any longer."

"Does it look like you have a choice."

"I'll tell my father!"

"Yeah and I'm sure he's going to listen to Harry Potter." Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Harry?" Came Hermione's voice.

"Yeah," replied Draco. Hermione opened the door and walked in.

"What's Draco doing here?!" She snapped. Harry quickly ran over to the door and shut it, then leaned against it before Hermione could leave.

"Listen Hermione," said Harry, "I'm Harry, thats Draco. Someone did a spell that made us swap bodies. You've got to believe us."

"Oh and I suppose Draco just happens to know how to use a phone?" She replied.

"No, I showed him how to use it."

"Harry Potter!" Snapped Hermione at Draco, "you have been hanging around Fred and George Weasley far too much. This has got to be the most dumbest prank I have ever heard of."

"It's not a prank." Protested Harry.

"I was not talking to you Malfoy."

"Look I can prove I'm Harry, just ask me something, only I would know. I as in Harry that is."

"And how do I know, Harry hasn't just told you?" Asked Hermione.

"Herm, you've got to believe me." Said Harry.

"You're really trying hard with this prank. Move from the door Malfoy, I'm going home."

"It's not a prank Herm, honest, me and Draco really swapped bodies." He stepped away from the door as he said this.

"Honest, and Draco do not belong in the same the sentence." Said Hermione as she stormed out the door.

"What'd you let her go for!" Snapped Draco, he couldn't believe Harry had just done that.

"Because, she's not going to believe us, and the more we protest its true, the less she'll believe us" Replied Harry.

"So now what do we do."

"Now we hope it wears off, and in the meantime learn to be each other."

"I am not being you. What if it never wears off?" Screamed Draco at Harry.

"Look," said Harry, "I don't like the idea of being you, any more than you like the idea of being me, but we're stuck like it, at least until we get to school, then we see Dumbledore."

"No way, Potter. He might believe Harry Potter, but he'll never believe Draco Malfoy." Said Draco, "I know, we'll see Snape."

"The second he sees you he won't listen, cos you look like me, and the guy hates me."

"This isn't fair!" Screamed Draco, "I hate your life....." Draco stopped and suddenly went very pale as a thought hit him. "I look like you, right?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"So everyone thinks I'm you?"

"Yeah,"

"Including Voldemort." Draco was shaking a little now. "I don't want to die."

"We have to go to Dumbledore." Said Harry, "look, he'll listen. We'll go together and explain everything. It's our only chance."

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The summer dragged by for Harry and Draco, But eventually it was time to catch the Hogwarts Express. Harry was stood on platform 9 3/4 waiting for Draco to show up, eventually he did.

"How was your summer?" Harry asked.

"Hated it!" Snapped Draco, "I want to change back, and I want to change back now."

Harry showed Draco where the carriage was where Hermione and Ron were sat. Draco walked in, followed closely by Harry.

"Herm, have you got any Vertasium?" Asked Harry. Hermione looked up from the book she reading.

"Even if I did, Malfoy. I wouldn't give you any." She snapped. Draco seemed to pick up on the idea quickly.

"Look if we tell you what we said before, while under the influence of Vertasium will you believe us?" Asked Draco.

"Well I guess." Said Hermione Sceptically. She rummaged through her bag, and pulled out a vile of Vertasium. She handed it to who she thought was Harry. Draco took it, he took a sip then handed the rest of it to Harry who also had a drink of it.

"Ok," she said and looked at Draco. "Are you Harry Potter."

"No," replied Draco. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

Ron's mouth dropped, he looked at Harry, who looked like Draco. "Harry?"

"Yes," Harry replied. Hermione was sat gob-smacked.

"I guess you were telling the truth," said Hermione.

"Yes," Harry and Draco chorused together. Hermione quickly pulled out a quill and piece of parchment.

"Do you remember any of the spell?" She asked. Harry quickly said the last two lines which he remembered, Draco shook his head since he could now remember non of it. Hermione jotted the lines down.

"There were six lines." Harry said, "those were the last two, I can't remember the rest."

"Ok, I'll see what I can find out for you, no-one is going to believe us though, so you'll just have to act like each other, till I can work it out. But if the spell was that long, then it was probably a chant, which means, you either have to do something to change back, or there's an allotted time span to be like it. I'm hoping you just have to do something, cos then you can just do it and change back."

"So there's no point going to Dumbledore after all." Said Draco.

"We have to report this." Protested Harry.

"He'll think I'm responsible the second he finds out I'm involved," said Draco.

"Can we sort that out later?" Asked Hermione. "Right now you need to learn to be each other, cos it's going to look weird if Harry Potter starts taking an anti-muggle view, and Draco Malfoy starts holding doors open for people and so on."

"What!?" Snapped Harry, "I don't want to be horrible to muggle-borns, I could never do that."

"You wouldn't," said Ron, "but Draco would, and you're Draco at the minute." Just then Fred and George Weasley walked into the carriage.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?!" They snapped at Harry, "we thought you learned your lesson last year." And they picked up their wands.

"I'M NOT DRACO!" Shouted Harry.

"Harry," said Ron, "calm down, we'll work this out." Ron then looked at Fred and George, "Harry and Draco somehow switched bodies." Fred and George started to laugh.

"I can't believe," said Fred, "that you managed to get Malfoy involved in your prank.

"Yeah," said George, "how'd you manage that."

"If you're not going to believe us," said Hermione, "then can you please leave as we have alot to sort out, if you're willing to believe what we say, then you can stay and help." Both twins stared at Hermione.

"You mean it's true?" They asked together.

"Yes," replied Hermione, "Well you acting like Harry," continued Hermione looking at Draco, "isn't going to be that hard, me and Ron will be there to help you. But you acting like Draco," Hermione was now looking at Harry, "well you're going to be more on your own there, as we're not going to be able to be there, you being in Slytherin and all."

Much of the train ride was spent was spent by Draco and Harry learning to be each other, however they stopped for a break when the trolley lady came along. "Anything for the trolley dears?" She asked as usual. Hermione convinced everyone to buy lots of stuff.

"We better eat now," she said, "since we won't be at the great feast."

"What," replied Ron with a mouth-full of liquorice, "why not?"

"Because we're going straight to the library, to find out about this spell."

Hermione was true to her word. Once they at the school, the four of (The Weasley twins not wanting to miss the feast hadn't gone) snuck upto the library. They were there a good hour before Hermione exclaimed "Found it!" Then brought a large heavy pale brown book over.

"Swapping spells." She read. "Aah, here we go this is the spell used, and it translates to. These people stood here two. Their identities shall swap through and through. So that they may each understand. What its like to be the other man. And shall end this task. When six moons come to pass."

"Six moons," said Harry. "You mean we're stuck like this for six months! I can't do this, I really can't be horrid for six whole months, one month two at max maybe, but six."

"What did you do to annoy this woman so much?" Asked Ron, "I mean you must of really annoyed her for her to do this."

"We were arguing and she reckoned we needed to have a bit more respect for each other." Replied Harry.

Later that evening Harry was lying down on his bed in Slytherin, he'd come straight to bed to avoid the other Slytherins, he didn't really want to associate with them, but he knew he'd have to, after all Draco would. Soon the rest of the house were going to bed, and Harry found he was sharing a room with Crabbe and Goyle, and some other boy he didn't recognise. Harry quickly closed his eyes, hoping they would think he was asleep so he wouldn't have to talk much. It seemed to work, as no-one said anything to him, though they spoke to each other briefly, before going to sleep. About twenty minutes later Crabbe and the boy were breathing deeply, as if asleep, but Goyle was snoring. -how am I meant to sleep with someone snoring- Harry thought to himself. He wanted to go for a walk, but firstly he didn't have the invisibility cloak to hide under (Ron was looking after that for him), and secondly he'd never heard of Draco sneaking out of bed, except for that time in the first year. After a while he got used to the snoring and it became quite soothing, and slowly he drifted off asleep.

In the other end of school, Draco was also laying awake, Ron had fallen asleep a few hours before, so had Seamus and Neville. He hated sharing a room with such losers, but he didn't have a choice. He looked over to the corner, where a broom was leant against the wall. -Well at least I've got a quality broom for six months- he thought to himself -I'd prefer the new firbolt2000, but a firebolt is good-. He was just about to close his eyes to try and sleep, when he heard someone wake up and get out of bed.

"Harry," he heard Neville whisper, "Harry are you awake?"

"No!" Snapped Draco.

"Then how are you saying no?" Asked Neville.

"I mean no, to question your going to ask. I don't want to talk!"

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" Asked Neville nervously, obviously noticing the coldness in Draco's voice. Draco didn't answer. "Harry?"

"What!?!" Snapped Draco, "I said I don't want to talk."

"I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone then." Neville sounded a little scared now, Harry had obviously never snapped at him before. Draco decided to go a little further with some more damage.

"I should think you are sorry, you woke me up, and I haven't been sleeping all that well lately," Draco lied, "and right when I finally get to sleep for about twenty minutes you go and wake me up with your big gob." Neville started to sob, and Draco felt quite pleased with himself.

"OI!" Came Ron's voice who had woken up while Draco was verbally ripping Neville apart "You don't talk to Neville like that." Ron then went over to Neville and put his arm around Neville's shoulder's. "Just ignore him ok? He's just being a little grumpy, I'm sure he'll be better tomorrow, probably even apologise, ok?"

"Ok," sniffled Neville.

"Get some sleep then." Neville went back to bed, and Ron was about to climb into his own bed when Seamus spoke.

"What was all that about?" He said.

"Nothing, just go to sleep Seamus." Replied Ron, he then turned to Draco, "and you can go to sleep to!" He snapped at him, before climbing into bed. Soon Draco heard all three boys fall asleep, and after a few more hours of thought and looking at the ceiling, he also fell asleep.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Harry was half awake, half asleep when he felt someone tugging on his arm.

"Wake up Draco," came Crabbe's voice, "you're gonna miss breakfast." Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes, he climbed out of bed, and searched through Draco's trunk till he found something to wear. He felt really low having to wear the Slytherin crest. He sorted out the hair gel, and slicked back his hair, then he headed down for breakfast.

Draco woke up to find Ron towering over his bed.

"You are going to go down to the common room, and apologise to Neville now!" He said to him sternly.

"No I'm not," replied Draco.

"George is the new Quidditch captain, he knows you're Draco, and if you don't go down and apologise right now, I'll get him to kick you off the team for six months, basically you won't play Quidditch." Ron threatened him. Draco got out of bed and headed down stairs with Ron calling after him to make it sincere or else.

"Hi Neville," he said as he entered the common room. Neville looked up at him, and Ron entered the common room behind Draco. "About last night, erm you sorta caught me at a bad time. I was really tired and I guess I get a bit irritable. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." Draco hated apologising to people, and avoided doing it as much as possible, but he couldn't let them take Quidditch away from him, even if he would be playing for Griffindor.

"That's ok Harry," said Neville, cheering up now that he thought Harry had apologised. "I shouldn't of woke you up." Draco left the common room and sorted out some robe's from Harry's trunk. He couldn't believe he had to wear the Griffindor crest.

Breakfast came and went, and Harry and Draco were both in passed rather quickly, except potions for Draco, since Snape thought he was Harry. However when it came to their options it was different. Draco didn't have a clue in divination, and Harry had no idea in History of Spells. However by the end of the first month, they had both adjusted fairly well, though Their grades in their options were slipping. It was at the end of the first month that Harry sent Ron an owl saying for him, Hermione and Draco to meet Harry in Mirtle's bathroom, and for Hermione to bring to viles of polyjuice potion, minus the hairs.

"Ok we're here," said Ron as he, Draco and Hermione entered the unused bathroom.

"Right, firstly, what are my grades like?"

"They suck," replied Ron truthfully.

"Well so do Draco's," replied Harry. "So just for the options, why can't me and Draco use polyjuice potion to be ourselves so that our grades aren't affected, plus by the time exams come, we'll be back to ourselves, and we wouldn't know what we'd learned, would we."

"I'll go with that idea." Said Draco, who like the idea of being himself again for a little while.

"Right," said Harry, "we'll meet back here," he then turned to Ron, "when's divination?"

"Two minutes," replied Ron.

"Hermione can I have the polyjuice potion please." Hermione handed one of the viles to Harry, and the other to Draco. Harry and Draco then handed a hair from their head to each other and dropped it in the potion, then drank their potions and changed to their own selves. Harry then went to class with Ron, and Draco went off on his own.

Draco walked around the school (having no class for this hour) as himself, it felt great to be Draco Malfoy again. He knew it was only for a hour, and was not looking forwards to turning back into Harry Potter. Even after a month he was still trying to get used to calling Weasley and Granger by their first names. Very soon Draco started to get bored, he couldn't find any of the other Slytherin's, and he didn't know the password to get into Slytherin common room. In the end he sat in the Library and watched the time drag by, time had been doing that this past month, just passing at an imensley slow rate, as time does when you're miserable or having no fun. After what seemed like an eternity it neared the end of the hour. Draco headed back to the unused bathroom and waited.

Divination had been the same as usual, with the usual prefictions of Harry's coming doom. A couple of minute's before the lesson ended Harryhad made up an excuse to leave class. He was now on his way to the abandonned bathroom. When he reached it he found Draco was already there.

"Have fun?" Asked Harry casually.

"Why?" Snapped Draco, he'd been looking forward to being himself, and was sourly disapointed when it turned out so dull.

"You better drop that attitude before you change back into me!" Demanded Harry.

Draco was just about to asnwer back, when he noticed a blonde tinge start to appear in Harry's hair, his facial feature's were changing some also. Draco's vision, was very slowly going out of focus, and within moments they were both back to being each other. Harry handed his glasses over to Draco, who snatched them out of Harry's hand and threw them over his eyes.

Draco pushed past Harry ignoring him about the attitude comment and stormed out of the unused bathroom and towards Gryffindor common room. He practically shouted the password as he was extremely annoyed about the let down being himself. On his way to Harry's room, he shot everyone he saw evil glares, who was Potter to tell him to drop the attitude, he thought to himself. The rest of that day dragged by since noone dared approach him as a result of the glares. Some stories were going around that he was having a mental breakdown, or had addapted split personality. Draco didn't care what they thought, after all they didn't think it was him, they thought it was Potter, good old nice saint Potter. He brewed over how uneventful the hour as himself had been, right the way up till lights out. It took him some time to fall asleep, but even when he did, it was a restless sleep, and he tossed and turned as he dreamed.

There were two men, both in black cloaks, he recognised one as a deatheater. They were talking in hushed voices.

"There will be a celestrial alignment with the stars in five months," one said in an icy cold voice, the kind of voice that sent shivers right down your spine, and chilled you to bone. "During that we can perform the ceremony, but it essential we have Potter."

"Yes Lord Voldemort," answered the other one, as he turned draco saw one of his arms was silvery.

Draco woke with a start, he couldn't remember much of dream now, but there was this terrible burning sensation in his forhead, (well Potter's forehead really). He reached up to see what it was, and realised it was right where the scar was. He had no idea that this pain meant danger was coming. Meanwhile, in Slytherin Harry slept right through, unawares of coming danger, or of Voldemorts newest plan.

Most of that month passed eventless, Draco mentioned nothing of dream, nor of the pain in the scar. It was after divination, and Harry was just making his way back to the unused bathroom, before the potion wore off, when a pain in his scar hit, like it had never hit before. This pain was almost unbearable, it caused tears to form in his eyes. He clampede his hand across his scar, and pushed open the bathroom door, just about able to see through his watery eyes. For the first time since the swap, Harry actually wanted to change back into Draco, if only to get rid of this unbearable pain. Just then the door behind him opened, he guessed it must be Draco, though he didn't turn around. A moment later the pain started to ease, He looked in a mirror, but hadn't started changing back yet. Voldemort must be over that particular string of murderous thinking. Another minute or two passed, and Harry and Draco started to change back.

"Have you had any pains?" Harry asked Draco once they'd finished changing back.

"Why!" Snapped Draco. Potter couldn't possibly know, he thought to himself, how could he.

"Just answer the question Draco." Replied Harry, he sounded a little irritable.

"No," Draco lied. He'd done the maths, five months had been when Voldmort wpould attack, that much of the dream he remembered, and in five months he and Potter would change back, why should he help Potter, let him handle it alone, if he hadn't done them spells in the first place last year then they wouldn't of been arguing down that alley and wouldn't of swapped. Yeah, that was right, this whole mess was Potter's fault, let him clean it up himself.

Draco was lying, Harry didn't know how he knew, but he knew he was. How could he force him to tell him though.

"Any visions?" he asked, "or dreams?"

"No," said Draco shaking his head, "none." There was sopmething about the way he said it, that made Harry think Draco wasn't being truthful. Harry thought he'd have to try a different tactic. He decided to take a chance that Draco knew a date of some sorts.

"Well if you do get any visions," said Harry casually, "you will let me know, won't you. I mean I wouldn't want you getting caught out all on your own, cos you aint said anything and he attacks early, like the last few times. Oh well, see you next option." With that Harry headed to the door.

Does Potter think I'm stupid, thought Draco to himself, I could blatently tell he was bluffing, that comment, it came to soon after he was trying to find out information. Draco walked out of the bathroom and headed towards Gryffindor, he was in rather high spirits, Potter must be scared, why else would he be so determined to find out about his dreams.

"Phoenix," Draco said when prompted for the password.

The terms passed and still Draco refgused to say about any visions he may of had. They had been each other for most of three months now, and it approaching Christmas break. Harry had to go to the Malfoy's, and Draco was staying at the school. He stood on the platform waiting for the train, eventually it came. Soon he had reached Kingscross station. The time had sped by, as time does when you want it to slow down.

"Hello Father," said Harry to Lucius as he appeared through the barrier.

Christmas break was boring, Harry had to act more Draco-like than ever. He hated it, always having to insult muggles, muggle-borns and what Draco always called muggle-lovers. The Weasleys being the favoured topic for the latter. By the end of Christmas Harry couldn't wait for the end of this spell. He slowly found that he'd of prefered going to the Dursley's than the Malfoy's, Buit eventually Christmas came to an end.

"Don't let that old fool Dumbledore walk over you," said Lucius on Platform 9 3/4. "If he does you let me know, I'll have him kicked out." Harry wanted to say something about Dumbledore not being an old fool, but had to rewmember to act like Malfoy.

"Yes Father," he said instead.

The train ride back passed ratger quickly, and before he knew it he was back at school putting his things away in the Slytherin dormetories. He went down to the common room once he'd finished unpacking and sat down with Crabbe and Goyle. They started chatting about who should be kicked out of the school, obviously trying to impress him. Harry listened and tried joining in, though he found it quite boring. Well at least it's only for one more month, he thought to himself.

Draco had been wondering all Christmas if there was anyway he could turn this situation to his advantage, and late last night it had come to him. It was so simple he didn't know why he hadn't thought about it before. He was now writting a letter to start carrying out his plan. The letter read.

Dear Father,

During last summer, I got involved in an argument with Potter. The result of that argument, was some busy-body, annoying, half-wit old bag of a witch poking her nose into it and causing me and Potter to switch bodies. We are due to change back in one month, and I thought the situation may be advantagous to Lord Voldemort. I could stay with him, and when we change back, he will have Potter. There is a Hogsmead trip next weekend, and I'll meet you by the shrieking shack at 11:30 Saturday morning to explain my idea fully.

Your Sincerely

Draco

Draco then put the letter into an envelope and sent it to his father.

The week passed and Harry and Draco went through there usual changes for certain lessons. It was now, however, Saturday and they were waiting to be let out for Hogsmeade. A moment later the doors opened, and they all walked out. The first place Harry went was Honeydukes, he wanted some more chocolate frogs, and decided to brave a couple more packs of bertie botts every flavour bean. Grabbe and Goyle were with him, they were looking at the vast selection of chocolate. Soon they all had what they wanted, and headed into the three broomsticks for some butterbeer.

Time seemed to drag by, but soon it was nearly 11:30. Draco made an excuse to Ron and Hermione, then headed towards the shreiking shack. His father was already there.

"Draco?" Asked Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes Father." Draco had an air to his voice, something Harry had never managed to perfect, this seemed to convince him.

"Firstly," said Lucius we should go somewhere where it is safer to discuss this idea of yours." Lucius pointed to a sheild, with an elegant family crest on it. "It's a portkey." Draco and Lucius took hold of the sheild, and a moment later they were both in Voldemorts lair. "Follow me," said Lucius, "Lord Voldemort wants to hear your idea himself." Soon they enetered a large hall.

**CHAPTER SIX**

Harry went into some other shops, to stock up on items he needed, and stopped off by the broom shop. He looked through the window at the new firebolt2000, it looked magnificent. But Harry could never replace hid firebolt. It was the first present he'd ever recieved from his God-father, Sirius black, and you couldn't put a price on sentimental value.

"....so then you'd have the real Harry Potter." Finished Draco.

"And how do you plan on getting here again?" Asked Voldemort, his voice icy and cold as usual. Draco looked at the shiled.

"Erm.. Portkey?" He replied.

"Right you will set up a portkey to take you from Hogwarts to here, then you will destroy the portkey." Said Voldemort. "You will then report straight to me." Draco nodded. He hoped he'd impressed Voldemort, he wanted to be a death-eater once he finished school. "You better go back now."

"Erm Lord Voldemort?" Replied Draco. "What happens when I report to you?"

"That is not your concern at present." Voldemort obviously hadn't like being asked, you could hear it in nis voice.

"Yes Lord Voldemort." said Draco. "I'm sorry Lord Voldemort."

Harry was rumaging through his pack of bertie bots, trying to guess which were the nice and which were the horrid flavours, as he walked back to the school. The trip had been quite boring since he only had Grabbe and Goyle for company, but only a month to go. And that thought helped him get through the rest of his sentence. Thats what he thought of the swap, as a sentence, now nearly completed.

The rest of the month dragged by unbearably slowly, as time does when you're really looking forwards to something, but soon Harry was going through the Draco daily routine, for the last day. The only thing he thought he'd miss, would be a potions lesson that was hassle-free. But he could deal with Snape as long as he could be himself again. He went to divination, as Harry pretending to be Draco pretending to Harry, for the last day. And was awful to the occasional muggle-born for the last day. Soon it was bed time, and Harry fell staright asleep.

Draco lay awake in bed, untill he heard the other boys fall asleep, he then crept down to the common room. He picked up a small medallion, and used the spell to turn it into a portkey. He then touched the medallion, was instantly whisked away to Voldemort's lair. Once he touched the ground, he reversed the spell, turning the portkey back inot a normal medallion, then blew it up. He composed himself then headed towards Voldemort.

Once he reached him, he was told to go down to the dungeons. In the dungeons, he was chained, and gagged.

"A mere precaution, for when you swap back." Had been the excuse, of a cloaked death-eater, Draco hadn't recognised the voice. A moment later Voldemort entered.

"You are serving me well." He said to Draco, Draco was glad to be pleasing him. "Now for the finishing touches," he walked over to Draco. Held his wand over Draco's left leg, and muttered a spell. His leg instantly broke, painfully. Draco let out a scream, muffled by the gag. "We can't have Harry Potter escaping again." He looked at the other leg, and Draco closed his eyes tight trying to brace himself for the pain. Again the spell was muttered, and his right leg broke.

Slowly Harry drifted into dream, it was the similar to the last one. Only this time Harry came out of the door marked 'D', The room span as before, and he wound up at the door with 'H'. Again Draco was in the dream. The doors opened and Harry fel thorugh being plunged into darkness. He woke instantly, he went to move his arms, and found the were restrained at his wrist by shackles, which held his hands at shoukder level. He looked down and saw in the dim light that his legs were not restrained. He tried to move them but couldn't, he tried to look closer. They were broken. He then realised something else, he was gagged. Oh no, he though, please don't say...... Just then Voldemort walked in, cutting off Harry's trail of thoughts.

"Welcome Harry Potter," he said in the cold evil voice. It sent shivers down Harrys spine. Harry glared at him. "You are probably wondering why you aren't dead already, or more to the point, why Draco Malfoy isn't dead." Harry's eyes widened, Voldemort knew about the swap. "Thats right I know about that little incident between the both of you. It was young Mr Malfoy, who made it possible for you to be here. Now you are not going to die the same way as your parents, no. I have different plans for you. You will be sacrficed apposed to murdered, in two days on the celestrial alignment. The ceremony will more than double my power." He smiled evily as he said this. "Powerful enough to oppose even Dumbledore. I will take the school, and kill those dearest to you first, they'll suffer for a while, naturally, then they will die." He laughed, it sounded more colder more evil than the laugh he remembered when he was a year old.

Draco woke with a start after his dream and sat up. The first thing he saw were the Slytherin colours around the dormitory. He smiled then lay back down. He didn't sleep, he just lay there until morning. He dressed in his Slytherin crest and headed down to breakfast with the other Slytherins. As he approached the great hall, he saw some of the Griffindors frantically chatting. He walked past them and caught parts of cenversations. "He couldn't of just vanished." "Maybe he's off exploring." "His wands still here though." Draco knew they were on about Harry Potter, and smilked snidely as he continued. Ron Weasley turned around and must of caught the smile.

"What are you smirking at, Malfoy?" He asked him.

"Non of your business Weasley."

"You know something." Spat Ron, it was more of an accusation than a question.

"Prove it!" Snapped Draco

"I know you do, I can tell by the way you smiled. Tell me what you know now!" Shouted Ron.

"I don't know what you're on about." Said Draco. He then turned around to see Snape heading up the corridor.

"Whats going on here!" Demanded Snape as he reached them. He was glaring at Ron and Hermione, who had turned around when she'd heard Ron shouting at Draco.

"They were threatening me." Said Draco, looking very pleased with himself.

"Really?" Snape asked Ron.

"No," replied Ron. "We.."

"Silence!" Said Snape. "Threatening another student, I believe thats 20 points from Griffindor."

"But..."

"I said silence, and another ten for arguing back with a teacher."

"But Sir..." Started Hermione.

"And detention for the pair of you if you don't stay silent." Draco smlied again, he liked nothing more than to these two being bullied by Snape.

"HARRY'S GONE MISSING!" Shouted Ron so loud that other students further down the corridor stopped and turned around.

"What!" Said Snape, he sounded shocked. Draco stopped smiling, Snape seemed to be changing his tone.

"Thats what this was all about," continued Hermione. "He knows something about it." She indicated towards Draco.

"Liar!" Spat Draco, he couldn't let anyone find out about his involvement.

"Follow me," said Snape, "all three of you."

Draco relunctantly followed Snape, he didn't seem to be too interested in bullying Granger and Weasley at the moment.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Harry slowly woke up with a stiff neck, he'd tried to stay awake, scared of what might happen while he was in the vunerable state of sleep. But eventually had fallen asleep. His blinked his eyes a few times trying to rid them of sleep, since he was unable to rub them. He looked to his left, there was one small window with solid metal bars across and along it. The door looked thick and heavy. Then he thought about his wand, was it here, had Voldemort snapped it. Was it staill at the school, did Draco have it. Draco, the thought angered him, Draco had done this to him. He was going to get him back for this, if he survived. Stop it Harry, he though to himself, not if, when, when you get out of here. He moved his head trying to rub the side of the gag against his arm to dislodge it, it was no use, it was too tight, and it had dried out his mouth. Hold on in there, he thought to himself, you're gonna make it through. He knew he was only fooling himself. How was he going to get out of here with two broken legs and no wand. No one knew where he was, except for perhaps Draco, and the chance of him saying anything were so slim. Tears started to trickle down his cheeks as he slowly gave in to depression.

"....and thats everything we know." Finished Hermione in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore turned to look at Draco.

"What do you know Draco?" He asked in the same calm manner he always used.

Like I'll tell you, Draco thought to himself. "Nothing," he said trying to sound innocent.

"Mr Malfoy," said Dumbledore, "I can tell you are lying to me."

"I don't know anything that will help you," he said. I'm not telling you the location.

Harry saw the heavy door swing open, and two death-eaters enter, one was carring a goblet.

"You want water?" One of them asked him sharply. Harry didn't respond in any way. "Nod or shake your head." He spat at him. "You want water." Harry's mouth was very dry, but he had a feeling they were just toying withhim, still he nodded his head anyways.

"Maybe we don't want to give you any," said the other. Harry shrugged his shoulders as best he could, he wasn't going to play along with their little mind games.

"Doesn't it bother you!" Snapped the first sounding angered by Harry casual response. He then picked up the goblet and tipped it upside down pouring the water out. "Go thirsty then." He then left leaving the other.

"Lord Voldemort wants you to suffer before tomorrow." He held out his wand. "CRUCIOS!" He shouted. Unbearable pain instantly shot through Harrys Body.

"MR Malfoy," said Dumbledore, sounding tired. "Tell us what you know, if you're afraid of what might happen, I promise we'll protect you."

They don't get it, thought Draco, I'm not scared I just want Potter to get what's coming to him.

"I could expel you for conspiracy against another student. That's what it looks like. You and Mr Potter have never gotten along, he suddenly goes missing, you have information about it but won't say anything. It looks bad on your side."

"Think, boy." Said Snape, "if you get expelled you'll never be allowed to use your magic again. You would have to live as a muggle." Panic suddenly struck Draco, he didn't want to live like a muggle. He couldn't stand muggles, no he couldn't let that happen. But from what he'd heard Voldemort would kill him if he said anything.

"I...I can't," he said.

The pain was excrutiating, another death-eater would enter at times and join in the curse so the the other could leave. As a result the pain had been constant all day, and looked like it was going to be that way all night also. It was weakening him also, the pain itself was draining him. He could feel it. He was also tired, but he wouldn't be able to sleep through this pain, and with every second that passed, more his hopes of a miracle died. The pain did indeed carry on through the night, and the next morning it still hadn't relented. Tears were flowing down his face now, he didn't know how much more of this he could take. The just when he thought he was going to lose his mind, it ended. He looked up and saw Voldemort enter, he walked upto Harry and pulled off the gag. Harry painfully swallowed a few times, but too no avail his mouth was too dry.

"Are you afraid of death?" Came Voldemort icy voice. Harry didn't answer. "It is not a good idea to ignore me, Harry Potter." His voice sent more shivers down Harry's spine "i will ask one last time. Are you afraid of death."

"It happens to everyone eventually," said Harry trying to act like it didn't bother him, but he knew the shake in his voice betrayed him. Voldemort laughed, obviously noticing Harry's shakey voice. Harry turned his head to see outside the little window, it was dark. It was night time, that meant Voldemort was going to kill him very soon.

"Mr Malfoy," said Dumbledore calmly, after calling Draco into his office again. "Should you expelled, then Voldemort would have no use for you, you not being able to use magic and everything. And I think you'll find there would be nothing to stop him from killing you. Tell me where Mr Potter is, and I promise you, we will give the upmost protection possible." Draco thought about this, he didn't much like Dumbledore, but he knew he wasn't a liar. He also knew what Dumbledore was saying was true. And he knew now what his best option was.

"I don't know," said Draco, "but I can give you portkey co-ordinates."

Harrys arms were bound behind his back, as he was dragged through the neighbouring forest to a sacraficial alter. He was thrown onto the alter, and his arms released from the bonds, only to be instantly restrained at side sides to the alter. Voldemort then stepped towards the alter, chanting some words. The other death-eaters joined in the chants as the moonlight shone down on the alter and Harry. Harry terrified by now. This was it, he was going to die, without a fight. He closed his eyes. The fear building up in him, and the anger towards Draco brewing within that. If only I could get out of these restraints, he thought to himself. The fear in him, intesified as Voldemort picked up a knife holding in tha air over Harry's heart. Just then the restraints disapeared, and Harry grabbed the side of the alter pulling himself off and falling noto the floor, just as Vlodemort brought the knife down, stabbing it into the alter. Harry started to try and pull himself across the floor, but death-eaters grabbed him and strted pulling him back to the alter. Harry tried scratching at them, and biting, but it was doing nothing. They continued their chant the whole time, and four of them held him down on the alter, as Voldemort picked the knife back up. Harry closed his eyes bracing himself for the knife when he heard a familiar voice "Expellaramus!" Harry opened his eyes in time to see Voldemort knowcked backwards, and the knife go flying in the opposite direction.

"I'm warning you Voldemort. Leave him be." Harry knew the voice, it was Dumbledore's. Alot of the death-eaters started to flee, not wanting a confrontation with Dumbledore. And as his group of followers thinned Voldemort apparated away, after saying "next time Harry Potter." Dumbledore walked over to Harry and made a stretcher appear, then placed Harry on it.

"How did you find me?" Asked Harry

"Draco Malfoy." Replied Dumbledore.

"He told you where I was?" asked Harry rather shocked.

"It was more in his favour to."

"I thought I was going to die," said Harry, "I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes." Dumbledore smiled.

"Well you're safe now. He then grabbed Harry's hand, and the side of the strecter with one hand, andpicked something off of the ground. A moment later they were in the hospital ward.

Draco looked around the Dormitory room. He amd Dumbledore had both agreed that if anyone found out that Draco had told him Harry's location they would say Dumbledore had used Vertassium. Dumbledore had also offered that Draco could stay at the school that summer if he wished. But he'd refused, his father would protect him. He knew he would. Many spells chants, and potions for protection had been used on him also, just in case. Also he was changing houses. After all, many of Voldemorts followers had children in Slytherin. He looked around the common room again, he was meant to be packing, well he was nearly packed anyway. He quickly grabbed the remainder of his things and placed them in his trunk. Just then Dobby the house elf entered the dormirotry.

"Dobby is taking Draco Malfoys things for him, sir."

Harry was told he would be in the hospital ward for atleast three weeks, that also meant he was going to miss the last quidditch match. He'd begged Madam Pomfrey but she'd said Harry wasn't fit enough to play. He was very de-hydrated and a little malnurished as well. He looked at the ceiling and started to count the tiles when the door opened. He turned to see who it was, it was Dumbledore.

"Good day Harry," he said.

"Hello Professor." said Harry.

"I thought I better inform you that there will be a new addition to Griffindor." Harry smiled weakly, he had a good idea of who it was.

"As you've probably guessed, Mr Malfoy is in risk of being in serious danger of Voldemort for helping us find you, even if the story is vertassium. Voldemort is after all, not the forgiving type. Therefore he wil be in Griffindor for a while, since he'll probably be better protected there. And he's had some experience this year of what its like there aswell." Harry nodded, he then yawned slightly. He was tired. "I'll let you get some rest." With that Dumbledore left.

Draco was putting his stuff away in the Griffindor dormitories, there had been one spare bed in Potter's room, so that was where he was. Just then Ron entered.

"Well," said Ron, "guess I ought to welcome you to Griffindor, not that its new to you."

"Yeah, well." Said Draco but he didn't continue, he didn't know what to say.

"See you," said Ron as he grabbed a pack of chocolate frogs and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Draco.

"To see Harry," Ron replied. He turned to leave again then stopped and looked back at Draco. "hope you're gonna start being nice to people, otherwise you'll not have any friends here." Then he left. Draco thought about what Ron had said, he looked down towards the floor. He looked back up then lay down on his bed and started to think. Voldemort had broken his legs, well they were really Potter's legs but Draco was the one who had to go through the pain of it. He knew Voldemort wouldn't accept the vertassium as an excuse. He'd be better off avoiding him, not going back to that life. Or would he, he was confused at the minute and didn't really know what he thought.

The weeks passed and finally Harry was allowed out of the hospital ward. It was Saturday morning, and a Hogsmeade trip day. Harry headed down to breakfast. He sat at the Griffindor table, and was instantly bombarded with questions. After quieting everyone down Harry told the story from the argument with Draco to being rescued by Dumbledore. However when it came to the part about being told how he came to be at Voldemorts lair he changed it slighty, saying Voldemort had said, they'd kidnapped Draco because he'd somehow found out about the swap.

Draco tried to act like everything Harry said was true. He couldn't believe it, no one had stuck up for him like that before without being threatened. He was pondering this when he recieved a letter. It was from his father and it read:

Draco,

I am sourly disapointed in your providing information to Dumbledore. You do realise that this comes down on the shoulders of the whole family, and I will not let you bring death to this whole house. If you are no longer part of this family we will not be endangered from Voldemort. Therefore as of this moment in time I no longer have a son, you're out the family, out of the will, out of our lives. You may pay one visit to the house to collect your things, they will be waiting for you in the lobby.

Lucius Malfoy.

PS you no longer have the right to bear the Malfoy name, so I suggest you change it.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Draco couldn't believe it. His parebts were abondoning him, he thought they would of supported him, but no. He threw the letter onto the table and buried his head in his hands.

"Whats wrong Draco?" He heard Seamus Flannigan ask. He shoved the letter over. "He's disowning you!" Said Seamus shocked.

"Huh?!" Said Ron with a mouthful of food. "Let me see that." He must of swallowed the food cos you understand him now. Draco looked up to see Seamus handing the letter over. Ron read it.

"Draco you should take this to the ministry." Said Ron. "This is proof that your Fa... erm, Lucius Malfoy is in with Voldemorts loop. It would also provide proof that voldemort really is back, and that you're in danger which would probably get you more protection. Plus by providing them with information you'd be let off the hook for any onvolvement you may or may not of had at any time." Ron hardlytook a breathe as he said this. Draco couldn't believe it. They were trying to help him out. He smiled, only this time it looked friendlier not, not sly or spiteful, or snide, but appreciative. He nodded, and made a decision there and then that he liked it better in Griffindor. People cared about you here, they didn't just abondon you at the first sign of trouble, unlike his ex-family.

The months passed, and Harry noticed a change in Draco, he wasn't so nasty anymore, and he was getting along with people better. It taken him a while to get the hold of the idea of muggle-borns and purebloods being the same. But after Hemione halped him out with a nasty confrontation with a group of Slytherin's he'd started to see things differently, and give them a chance. It was now only a few weeks away from Summer, The letter was on its way to the ministry, and Draco was going to spend the summer with the Weasleys. Harry was going aswell to help Draco settle in, Harry was glad, any excuse to get away form the Dursleys. Soon they were on tha train home, and on the way Harry started to wonder what the following year had in store for him, Hermione, Ron, and there new addition to the group, Draco.

please review. i love reviews they are my friends, even if they dont say what i want to hear. please be honest


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry should have put the disclaimer first.

Disclaimer

I do not own Harry Potter or any characters there withinthe books, they are the rightful propert of J.K. Rowling.


End file.
